Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to golf bags having a shoulder strap assembly and including a two strap system that can be converted to a single strap system. In the two strap system, one strap is fitted over one shoulder and the second strap is fitted over the other shoulder so that weight of the bag is borne by both shoulders of a person carrying the bag. When needed, the two straps can be easily converted to a single strap that is comfortably fitted over one shoulder.
Brief Review of the Related Art
Both professional and recreational golfers use their golf bags for many different purposes today. The bags are normally designed to carry clubs and balls, and accessories such as head covers, towels, hats, umbrellas, and golf tees. Many golf courses require that golfers walk the entire course and carry their own bags. Thus, the golfer is constantly placing the bag over his/her shoulders, removing the bag from their shoulders, and placing the bag down or standing-up the bag using a support leg mechanism on the bag. The golfer is also constantly removing and placing different clubs in the bag depending upon the shot being made. Thus, the golf bag needs to be durable, relatively lightweight, and comfortable to carry.
Many golf bags have a two strap system so the golfer can bear the weight of the bag on both shoulders. The first strap fits over a person's first shoulder and the second strap fits over the second shoulder. These dual straps tend to help improve the weight distribution of the bag and less weight stress is placed on each shoulder. The person carrying the bag tends to have better balance while walking with the bag because of this improved weight distribution. However two strap systems have some drawbacks. For example, placing the bag over the first shoulder and placing the bag over the second shoulder can be burdensome. Sometimes, the golfer may easily place the first strap over the first shoulder, but then have difficulty finding and swinging the second strap over the second shoulder. The golfer may have to twist their back and arms at odd angles in order to swing the second shoulder strap over their second shoulder. This turning and twisting can lead to back and arm injuries. Thus, the golfer may wish to use just a single strap in many instances. In this way, the golf bag can be easily slipped over one shoulder. Also, in some instances, caddies will carry two separate golf bags and will want the carrying straps on the bags to easily convert from a double strap system to a single strap system. In such cases, the straps are adjusted so one strap and weight of one golf bag is borne by the left shoulder and one strap and weight of the other golf bag is borne by the right shoulder. Both the double strap and single strap systems need to be durable and have high mechanical strength. In view of the different needs of golfers, the golf gear industry has looked at different ways for making bags having double and single carrying straps.
For example, Mayers, U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,060 discloses a strap system for a golf bag that can be converted from a one shoulder to a two-shoulder type. The strap comprises two layers that may be secured together by hook and loop fasteners and secured to the upper and lower back rings by hooks, so that the strap functions as a one-shoulder strap. Alternatively, strap layers may be separated from each other and the lower ring used as a slip through ring for an elongated belt that encircles the chest of the golfer.
Campbell et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,186,549 discloses a golf bag having double straps. The secondary strap is connected to the primary strap by a movable engagement device that rotates. The movable engagement device may include a movement limiting piece that prevents the secondary strap from moving too far out of the reach of the person carrying the bag.
Herron et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,585 and Wear et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,657,168 disclose a golf bag having a strapping system with two main straps. In the double strap configuration, the first strap member has three ends, each of which is attached to the bag, and the second strap member has one free end attached to the bag and one free end attached to a central area of the first strap member. When converting to the single strap configuration, the first strap member is removed from the bag completely, and the free end of the second strap member that was attached to the first strap member is removed therefrom and engaged with the bag.
In many of these systems having double and single carrying straps, it can be awkward and uncomfortable constantly switching from two straps to one strap. In some cases, one of the straps may need to removed completely or detached so that it is hanging off the bag, and this can be a distraction. In other cases, spending time and energy on working the strapping system can lead to fatigue and negatively affect playing performance on the golf course.
There is a need for a golf bag having an improved two strap system that can be converted to a single strap system. A person using the bag should be able to convert from the two-strap to single-strap system and vice versa easily and comfortably. The present invention provides such a shoulder strap assembly and golf bag that is durable, lightweight, easy to carry, and comfortable and includes other advantageous properties and features.